moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Alfie Smith
Alfie Smith is student at the Dalaran Academy of Magical Sciences, he studies often and practices with simple spells a lot to stay on top of his schoolwork, while outside school, you'll see his face in a book, or writing a thesis paper, which he's been working on for a little while. Description Physical Alfie is, by no means strong, he'd rather be reading than working out, he is very thin, and has bags under his eyes, from lack of sleep, his hair tends to be long, not really caring much about having too much hair Alfie usually wears a comfortable-looking robe, with a wooden staff on his back, currently, he's working to get a set of armor for, mainly looking cool, but also to protect him. Personality Alfie is a quiet person, doesn't care much about how people feel about him, and is very altruistic, he'd rather give something away than take something away from a person, he isn't a fan of breaking the rules or staying out too late, he however, is a fan of staying up late studying. History Early Life Alfie, and his family were the average Gilnean family, than the curse struck, a Worgen broke into their house, Alfie's father saved his wife and kids, at the cost of his life, he fought the worgen while his family escaped, Alfie's siblings and mother ran until they found shelter with the other Gilnean refugees, they worked hard, until they could make the escape to Darnassus with the other refugees. City Hoppin' Alfie, Thomas, and Hannah would play around in the leaves of Darnassus, until the boat for Stormwind came. when it did, Alfie and the rest of his family got on, Alfie and his siblings played around, Thomas wandered too close to the edge of the boat while it was sailing, he tripped on a loose nail on the boarding of the ship, and took a dive, there were too many people to notice one missing, after Alfie and the rest of his family got off, they noticed his brother was missing, and they could only assume the worst, after that, his sister and mother were sad, but they had to move on, they went to Dalaran to see what was there for them, and Alfie's mom found a job as a banker, while Alfie and his sister went to see if they could get into D.A.M.S., Alfie was the smartest out of all the siblings since they were young, he passed the entry exam with a 95%, while Hannah, his sister, missed the requirement by one. she got a 79% out of the 80% needed to pass. Into D.A.M.S. Alfie would become an apprentice, Hannah became a courier, since she was always the fastest sibling, while their mother had a job with a pretty good income, Alfie's family was able to pay the tuition for his entry to D.A.M.S, Alfie always stayed late at the library, studying. and he'd come home late to practice some spells, before going to bed, getting around 2 hours of sleep a night, some of his student friends urged him to stop studying and hang out a little, out of the library, he would decline, saying he needs to pass his class, he's had an extended education there, being in the academy for around 7 years, being there since he was 12 years old. Ooc info Looking for a Mage to apprentice! if you want to take up on the offer, give a whisper to Alfìè for the special I, it's Alt-141, for the Special E, it's alt 130 Category:Mages Category:Gilnean Category:Human Category:Academy of Arcane Arts and Sciences Category:Kirin Tor